Lost strips of Hetalia: Axis Powers
This is a listing of strips from Hetalia: Axis Powers '''that were removed from Kitayume, or are otherwise hidden or not listed in the official list of strips for the series. Asian and Western Festivals Japan attempts to spend the holidays with China, but eventually becomes tired of the other nation's customs and decides to leave to spend Christmas with the others. Bakki-Bakki (alternate version) Lithuania comes back from his date with Belarus, with all of his fingers broken. While Lithuania acts as if it's a completely normal thing, Poland attempts to remind him of how Belarus broke his limbs in the past (such as breaking his leg or strangling him, as kids). Poland then catches Belarus in the act of breaking Lithuania's fingers yet again. This version appeared in an early post on the Bamboo Thicket blog, but nowhere else. Christmas Rampage Sequel A comic serving as a continuation to France's "Christmas Rampage": The nations celebrate Christmas, as more fanservice occurs. '''Noto Kanazawa, having been rejected on Christmas, vows to get his revenge on the holiday and takes Yamato Nara along with him on a stripping rampage. The two manage to steal Seychelles ' towel, then torture Santa Claus. The two then make their way to Poland's house and attempt to crash the party and strip all the nations, only to find that they're already naked. The two men wind up stripped, and Noto becomes humiliated and depressed. However, a flirtatious France tells Noto that next Christmas, he'll be sure to have a smile on his face. France and England try to undress Seychelles, to which she is shocked and slaps them, then runs off angrily. Lietuvis: "Deleted Scenes" In pages that were scrapped from Chapter 5 (and labeled lie21 to lie25), Italy bids Germany and Austria good luck as they prepare to depart for a war. Meanwhile, Russia remarks to his boss that the German people are incredibly easily manipulated, while England and France get word of Germany's plan and prepare for their declaration of war. Elsewhere, a tired Lithuania sleeps and dreams about his complicated friendship with Poland: While Lithuania has become sick of getting dragged around and expresses irritation at it, Poland states that he doesn't care what "Liet" thinks and that it doesn't change the fact that he likes him. As the two stand in the rye field, an ominous shot of the Polish flag is shown. *The majority of this sequence, save for the page with Lithuania's dream, was recycled as the storyline entitled "To The Unfinished Tomorrow" in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1. The shot of the Polish flag is used as the closer, with the caption "Dreams go on..." and a note reading "To be continued". *The "missing" pages also include a strip showing the origin of the Axis's name: Italy suggests to Germany that they call themselves "Suujiku", a term which Japan had told him about. Germany instead suggests Achsen Mächte for their alliance. Italy later has a dream that the world actually does revolve around him and Germany. In the anime adaptation, Japan is the one to suggest the Suujiku name (while the Axis are stranded on an island), and Italy dreams of the world revolving not only around him and Germany, but Japan as well. Achsen Mächte is also changed to "Eine Achse". *There are also a few other missing pages (labeled lie17 to lie20), however, they were either deleted entirely or never finished, so it is unknown what they might have contained. The Three Close Baltic Nations Estonia and Latvia are revealed to be secretly jealous of Lithuania's friendship with Poland, as they feel that he spends more time around Poland than with them. Italy Scribbles/Botticelli's Erotic Painting A story in two strips that could originally be found at rkgk5.htm on the Kitayume site (and labeled btt1 and btt2.gif), but it was deleted sometime in 2008. In the strips, Spain is depressed due to the fact that erotic paintings are being burned, though France shows him a way they can cheer up, by fondling and probing Chibitalia's buttocks and anus. The two then wonder what would happen if they put their penises in him, but wind up not actually going through with it (as a footnote assures). The story was presumably deleted due to this aforementioned content. *Five omake illustrations are included on the page: One of the Italy brothers as puppies, and three illustrations of England as a "British Waiter". In the puppy illustration, it is mentioned that they are terrible pets that fear fighting and England, but that they also love pasta and getting to run through the African desert. *Spain does not use Osaka dialect in this strip, providing a very early glimpse at the character before he was revamped to always speak in it. Who Are You? An unfinished story that could be found at who.htm on Kitayume, though the page was later deleted. The strip itself has survived however, and remains "hidden" in the site files. In the first and only strip made so far, a French soldier recognizes France-a man his grandfather had met long ago. The soldier soon proceeds to wonder why France still looks so young. It was then later published in the 4th volume of the manga, and now on episode 5 of Hetalia: The Beautiful World. Like Switzerland A strip drawn by Himaruya in 2007. It seems to involve Japan trying to become more like Switzerland . My Brother is a Brother A two-part strip where China looks through Korea 's photo album, in which he claims that he is older than China. After seeing samples of soot collected in the album (which Korea claims are his remains after his people mistook him for food and burnt him to use as an ingredient), he then comes across a page where Korea has doodled mustaches all over photographs of him and a panda. Praised Parenting Skills A strip that appeared on the countdown page for the published version of the manga, but that has yet to appear in any volume. It involves Germany being given a book on praising skills by Japan. After reading the book, he decides to try out the advice by praising Austria, who has just made tortes. After Austria's ahoge becomes heart-shaped due to the praise, Germany mistakes it for a regular cowlick and straightens it out. Italy is the Best Home Another strip that appeared on the countdown page. It involves Germany attempting to stay with the Italy brothers. As he muses about how wonderful their home is, he remains oblivious to their verbal and physical fighting in the background over whether he should stay or leave. He finally winds up having to go home when he realizes that he has to work yet again. While the nations seem to understand each other's language in most strips, this strip provides another example of when a character cannot understand what the other is saying, as Germany finds the Italies' language "beautiful" yet cannot understand what they are saying about him. G-R Nonaggression Pact?: "Deleted Scenes" At least three strips were deleted from this chapter, with two being permanently lost on the website (but saved in some fan compilations of images). The first two strips detail the extent of Russia's threatening nature, as he sends Germany several letters encouraging them to become friends. After Germany has ignored so many of his letters, Russia sends a threatening one detailing that he'll make one of Germany's friends disappear if he doesn't answer. Germany reluctantly signs a pact with Russia, and then decides that he'll help Italy become stronger to take off the pressure. These deleted strips are notable for displaying misconceptions and inaccuracies about Germany and Russia's roles in the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact (as well as their relations), which is a likely reason why they were removed from the site. The Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact would be later included in a different form in Lietuvis, along with the final pages alluding to the invasion of Poland, an event that was depicted in a small throwaday doodle in one of these deleted strips (with a laughing Russia fleeing after having just beaten up Poland). Interestingly, these strips also imply that Germany and Russia had been enemies since their youth, a detail that seems to have been dropped as of Lietuvis and other strips. Category:Manga